La fosse
by Silver-Wolf-Shikage
Summary: Une poignée d'humain à la merci des grands méchants de la ville, tout ça pour une puce qui recèlerait des informations inédites. A savoir si ce jeu de survie n'est qu'une mise en scène ou un cauchemar bien réelle. (Plein de vilains aux rendez-vous.)
1. Chapter 1

Vous vous rappelez de cette fiction dont je vous avais parlé j'espère ? Oui, oui, celle sur Batman. Et bien son premier chapitre est enfin terminé. Mon histoire avance doucement, du moins, ça l'est pour ce premier chapitre qui fait aussi office de prologue. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le trouve trop court, voilà tout. Le rythme va déjà bien changer dans la prochaine parution ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire et je suis ouverte à toute critique. J'ai beau adoré l'univers de Batman, on ne peut pas dire que mes connaissance soient infaillibles. Je dirais même amatrice. Allons pardons d'avance si vous voyez d'énorme conneries et vous êtes prié de venir me tirer les oreilles pour que je corrige tout ça. Merci et bonne lecture à vous. -va finir les oreilles arrachées-

Bien sûr, je vous cache rien, les personnages ressemblant étrangement à ceux de D.C. Comics ne m'appartiennent pas. Je suis sur que je vous surprend en apprenant ça !

* * *

**La Fosse**

Elle tira brusquement les rideaux et me fit m'abaisser par la suite. Elle tremblait et pour une fois, ce n'était pas dû qu'à son manque. La peur brillait dans ses yeux et cela devait être de même chez moi quand des coups de feu retentirent tout près. Un hurlement de femme perça à travers les percutions des balles, suivi d'échanges d'insultes, de bruits de moteur et de crissements de pneus. Ce genre de choses arrivaient bien au moins une fois par semaine dans le quartier, mais c'était toujours aussi éprouvant...

Il y avait toujours cette angoisse de prendre une balle perdue ou encore que la bagarre de dehors ne prenne du terrain dans notre demeure. Le fait d'habiter dans le rez d'un immeuble n'était pas des plus sécurisé... mais qu'est ce qui l'était à Gotham City ? On avait beau clamé les justiciers qui étaient censé mettre les civils à l'abri, mais là où je vis... je n'en avais jamais vu l'âme d'un. Est End n'intéressait pas le chevalier noir ou un de ces autres supers-héros ?

Toujours abaissées, les mains sur la tête, en boule, ma mère et moi attendions de longues minutes encore, alors que le silence était revenu. L'ambiance calme était traître. Il suffisait que nous nous levions, que notre ombre se forme sur les tissus qui couvraient les fenêtres et « bang ». Un nouveau macchabée encombrerait le sol. C'était tout du moins ce qui était arrivé à mon oncle. On avait beau appelé les secours et les flics, personne n'était venu. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que mon père avait traîné le corps de son frère pour le mener... je ne savais pas où il l'avait mené. A la police ? A l'hôpital ? Quelque chose me disait que les eaux du Dixon Docks en savaient plus que moi.

Même après cette mort, rien ne changea à notre petite vie. Mon père était un pêcheur, du moins, c'était avant que son bateau ne soit détruit par un groupe de malfrats et qu'aucune entreprise ne l'engage. Il passait ses journées sur son canapé, une bière à la main en regardant la télévision. Ma mère faisait des petits boulots au black pour payer les factures. Boniche, prostitution, trafique de drogue, tout était bon à prendre. L'état financier ne nous permettait de déménager dans un quartier plus sécurisé. Quant à moi ? Et bien j'avais interdiction de sortir et ce malgré mon âge. Maman était peut-être une junky, elle ne voulait pas que j'écope de la même vie qu'elle et pour une fille... il était très facile de se faire engendre dans ces diverses commerces. Comme le moulin rose, par exemple...

J'avais rarement mis un pied à l'extérieur et j'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour, cela serait mon plus grand handicape. Je ne savais pas quel chemin je devais prendre pour trouver un poste de police tout proche, ou encore une clinique, n'importe quoi avec des gens censés et bienveillants.

J'étais seule... totalement seule dans cette ville de fous.

- Hey petite ! Tu sembles complètement perdue, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je dus me retenir de ne pas crier d'effrois. L'homme au taxi s'était arrêté à ma hauteur et avait déjà entre ouvert sa portière, sûr que je monte dans son véhicule. Il était déjà rare de voir ces voitures jaunes dans le coin et pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'avais ni arme, ni accompagnateur musclé et imposant... prendre le taxi se résumait à se rendre à l'abattoir. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'éloigner de ce type et rentrer dans la première boutique que je trouvais. Une épicerie. Du moins, ces restes. Tout avait été ravagé et l'entrée dans l'arrière boutique semblait condamné par un plafond effondré, ainsi que de poutre de bois.

J'y avançais prudemment, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider à trouver un chemin me menant à un refuge. Malgré le peu de pourcentage que j'avais à trouver de l'argent dans cette piège, je pris quand même le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans la caisse enregistreuse. A part un cafard et des bouloches de poussière, il n'y avait rien. Je pus tout de même ressortir de là avec un couteau papillon et un spray à poivre en poche. Il était courant de trouver ce genre d'article dans les bas quartiers. La peur me rongea à nouveau le ventre quand je mis les pieds dehors, de plus que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je me mis à marcher, mes mains dans ma veste tenant mes armes de défense en main.

Je ne pouvais retourner chez moi... non... plus jamais. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que je commençais à avoir quelques pertes d'équilibre et que ma vue se brouillait peu à peu. Je n'avais pourtant rien mangé d'étrange et encore moins bu. Était-ce justement parce que je ne m'étais pas nourrie que mon corps avait ce genre de réaction ? Non, ça ne viendrait pas aussi fort. Alors que ma trouille me tordait les boyaux, je pressais mon pas, apercevant à cinquante mètres un centre sportif. Là-bas... là-bas, je pouvais avoir de l'aide ! Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais au plus profond de moi. Mais jamais je ne pus y entrer. Mes paupières se laissant submerger par les ténèbres.

Mon réveil ne fut pas des plus agréable. Je sentais que mes points et mes chevilles étaient enserrés par des lanières bien serrées. A peine j'eus ouvert les yeux qu'un violent faisceau lumineux m'aveugla, me forçant à détourner la tête. Où étais-je... ? Je me sentais nauséeuse et ma tête cognait violemment. J'avais refermé mes paupières, mon mal étant accentué par cette lumière trop forte. Je respirais faiblement, essayant de maintenir le contenu de mon estomac en place. J'avais peur, dans ma position, de m'étouffer dans mon vomis... soudainement, j'entendis des pas raisonnés. Faiblement, j'entrouvris un oeil pour voir qui c'était. Ma vision était légèrement brouillée, mais je pus tout de même assimiler une tenue de médecin sur mon ravisseur. Il semblait aussi chauve et... je crois qu'il avait une barbe. Il ne me semblait ne jamais l'avoir vu avant. Que me voulait-il ?

- Ah. Vous vous réveillez maintenant... bien, ce n'est pas si grave, j'en ai finit avec vous.

Paniquée, je regardais si j'avais encore tous mes doigts et si tout était en ordre au niveau de mes jambes. Mon Dieu... si je sortais vivante de cet endroit, je cesserais immédiatement les films d'horreur. Que m'avait-il fait alors si j'avais tous mes membres et mes... mes organes ? Il ne me semblait pas avoir subi une opération pour qu'on me retire un rein. Je restais interdite, baignant dans l'ignorance, ne sachant que dire devant ce docteur qui m'examinait derrière ses lunettes.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et se fut à ce moment que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour oser pour ouvrir la bouche. Mais je n'eus le temps d'émettre aucun son que déjà l'homme me tourna le dos et appuya sur une télécommande. Un écran s'alluma et je pus me visionner à travers l'écran, ainsi que le docteur. Je pus aussi me réconforter sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien changé à mon visage, malgré ma mine épouvantail. Je voyais ma propre peur, ma propre détresse et cela me donna encore la chair de poule de savoir que ce taré nous enregistrait.

Puis il se mit à parler d'une vois dénué de tout sentiment et de tout intérêt. Il était bien clair qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Alors, je me tus et l'écouta en ne pouvant m'empêcher de tourner la tête. Je ne savais pas à qui était destiné cette vidéo, alors il me valait mieux cacher au mieux mon identité. Essayant de me calmer, je cherchais à me concentrer sur les paroles du médecin qui venait de reprendre la parole après une courte pose. Sans gêne, il me présenta. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Quel était ce jeu de pervers ?! J'entendis ces pas se rapprocher et je sentis soudainement une prise se saisir de mes cheveux pour me forcer à tourner la tête vers l'écran.

M'arrachant un cri de douleur, il tira plus fort en m'ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfait qu'il se décida de me lâcher avant de reprendre sa petite explication. Il avait placé une puce sous ma peau qui détenait des informations sur un plan d'arme avancé, ainsi que des informations sur Batman qui pourrait bien mettre son identité en péril. J'écarquillais les yeux sur le dos du médecin qui s'était remis à fixer l'écran. Avant même qu'il n'annonce son jeu, je compris d'avance ce qui allait m'arriver. J'étais littéralement jetée dans la cage aux lions.

Sauf que les bêtes qui allaient se battre pour avoir ma peau, je ne les voyais pas. Du moins, pas encore. Le docteur confirma ma thèse et finit par mettre un terme à sa vidéo. Alors que d'une voix suppliante je lui demandais pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi... il me répondit rapidement avec un mouchoir inhiber de chloroforme. Ou allais-je encore me réveiller... ?

Le réveil fut douloureux. Allongée sur ce qui semblait être un banc, j'ouvris durement les yeux. La première chose qui me choqua fut le silence, puis sur ce môme exhibitionniste ailé qui me faisait un petit coucou avec toute une horde d'autres mioches derrière lui. Tous semblait filé entre des nuages sur un fond bleu. Me redressant, je pus constaté que je me trouvais sur un banc d'église et que j'étais encore une fois, toute seule.

Où allais-je aller maintenant ?

Pendant un instant, je voulus rester ici. Malgré que cela soit la maison de Dieu, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Il n'y avait personne. Personne pour me faire du mal. Mais mon ventre me fit soudainement comprendre qu'il exigeait son dus. A peine dehors, je me mis à grelotter de froid. Il avait beau faire bien frais dans l'église, j'avais réussi à tenir le coup avec mon t-shirt et ma veste d'été. Mais le coup de vent que je reçus une fois la porte ouverte m'annonça vite que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps sans une veste un peu plus chaude. Retourner chez moi ? C'était bien trop risquer et puis, je ne savais pas par où y aller.

Combien de temps allaient-ils falloir aux prédateurs de se jeter sur le proie déjà bien affaiblie ?  
Le temps court, encore plus vite que les pas de l'animal perdu.

Hostile est le prédateur premier

Avertissement jouer par le sous

Ravagé par son être atrophié

Voudra-t-il tordre son petit cou ?

Efficacement elle sera jugé

Y aura-t-il une clé pour son verrou ?

* * *

Je suis trop gentille. Je vous fais dont de ce modique poème pour vous laisser deviner qui cette jeune fille -dont vous ne connaissez pas encore le nom- va rencontrer en premier. J'essaierais de faire d'autre petit poème de ce genre pour les prochain chapitre, mais je vous promais rien.  
Vu mon niveau, ça deviendrait trop facile de deviner ce qu'il va suivre dans mon histoire et vous savez comme moi à quel point J'AIME bien finir mes chapitres sur un joli coup de suspense. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça.  
Torturer mes lecteurs. c'est mon bonheur. ~


	2. Chapter 2

**La fosse**

Chap.2

- Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Lâchez-moi !

J'avais beau hurlé, les deux hommes qui venaient de me saisir m'ignorèrent autant que les passants assistant à mon enlèvement. Ville pathétique. Humain pathétique. Balancez à l'arrière d'un fourgon, je ne vis plus rien. Mais je sentais des mains serpenter sur moi, me ligotant violemment avant de me jeter contre le sol du véhicule qui avait démarré à tout à l'allure. Un de ces cinglés m'avait déjà mis la main dessus ? Par pitié... un sac sur la tête, je ne priais pour ne pas finir étouffée. Je n'osais bouger, de peur de me faire à nouveau malmener par l'homme qui m'avait offert son service kidnapping jusque là. Et dire que c'était le fantasme de certaine jeune femme... j'avais beau cherché à plaisanter, je crevais de peur.

Qu'allait-on me faire ? A qui aurais-je affaire ? L'image de l'affreux clown me vint en tête. Tout, mais pas lui... mais je doutais que ce soit à lui qu'on m'amène étant donné l'habillement de mes agresseurs. Ils avaient des airs de mafieux. Le Pingouin ? Double-Face ? Black Masque ? J'aurais pu tenir une liste si je n'avais pas les mains dans le dos. Je n'avais beau jamais sortir de chez moi, je m'informais tout de même sur ces nombreux chevaliers du chaos. Quand le véhicule se mit à ralentir, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Un peu plus et je me pissais dessus. Je ne veux pas mourir... du moins, je ne voulais pas d'une mort horrible. Bordel.

Je peinais à respirer et mes kidnappeurs pouvaient très bien l'entendre. Sans-coeur, ils ne firent rien pour veiller à ce que je n'étouffe pas. Me levant de force et me poussant hors du véhicule, me laissant tomber comme une flaque par terre, retrouvant le froid qui mordait chaque parcelle découverte de mon corps. Deux hommes parlaient du match de base-ball de ce soir et l'un deux me saisit par les cheveux pour me relever sans stopper sa conversation. A croire que tout ce si n'était que banalité. Nous semblons entrer dans un bâtiment, le contraste de température me fit frissonner.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses... au moins, si je me faisais tuer ici, on m'aura donné un avant-goût aux flammes des enfers. On continua à me guider quelques minutes avant de me faire monter un escalier et quand mes gardes eurent l'autorisation de ce qui semblait être leur patron, on me fit entrer dans une salle. Certainement le bureau du chef ? J'eus à peine le temps de finir mes trois enjambées qu'on m'arracha le sac qui me privait de la vue. Je pus alors faire face à une atrocité qui m'arrachant un cri. Double-Face était beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'en photo... il ne s'indigna pas face à ma réaction, se contentant de me fixer de la tête aux pieds en jouant avec sa fameuse pièce.

Je ne savais soudainement plus comment je devais réagir. Devais-je avoir peur ? Profiter d'admirer cet homme qui en fait trembler tant d'autre ? Devais-je baisser les yeux ? Parler ? Quand je voulus demander ce qu'il me voulait, les mots restèrent dans ma bouche, ne laissant qu'un bégaiement lamentable déranger le silence de la pièce. Refermant ma bouche, je ne pus résister à sonder le regard du mafieux qui m'étudiait toujours sans rien dire. Il devait chercher la puce. En y repensant, je me mis légèrement à trembler.

J'avais lu bien des articles sur Double-Face, ainsi que sur ces méthodes qui frôlaient de temps à autres le sadisme. Je ne voulais pas finir avec du plomb entre les yeux. Et encore moins dans une plaque de ciment. La crise de panique n'était pas loin. Il fallait que je me détende et vite... les vilains n'étaient pas du genre compréhensif quand son entourage peinait à répondre aux questions qu'ils posaient. Il me semblait évident qu'il allait interroger, en tout cas. Je me mis alors à le détailler en évitant de regarder sa partie meurtrie. Je savais que cela pouvait le vexer et ce n'était pas le genre de vision qui me permettrait de regagner un peu de sang-froid.

Double-Face était un homme qui semblait aimer prouver que son compte en banque était bien rempli. Malgré sa part meurtrie, il était très élégant dans son costume blanc impeccable et chaussures noirs en cuir qui luisaient. A croire qu'il venait de les cirer. Il inspirait à la fois du respect et énormément de peur. Je n'osais imaginés toutes les victimes passées sous ses mains, la nuque brisée ou criblé de balles. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ma personne.

- La chance ne t'as pas réussis jusque là, pas vrai ? Mais peut-être que ça va l'être pour moi.

Il s'approcha de moi sans me lâcher du regard et se posta à quelques centimètres de ma personne, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Si son bute avait été de m'intimider, il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce cirque. Je l'étais depuis un bon moment maintenant. Lentement, je relevais la tête pour croiser à nouveau son oeil bleu et celui sans vie. Il était maintenant beaucoup trop prêt pour que je parvienne à ignorer sa partie sans peau.

Son sourire me fit comprendre qu'il était ravi que j'ose enfin le regarder en entier cette fois. Ce n'est que part après qu'il m'adressa la question. Question que tous adversaires ont dû avoir à répondre un jour. Pile ou face. Double-Face attendait ma réponse, prêt à envoyer sa fidèle pièce en l'air pour mettre en place mon sort. Je retenus mon souffle un instant en baissant les yeux, fixant les chaussures de ce dernier qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Pile, soufflais-je.  
- Voyons si la roue n'a pas tourné, répondit-il en élançant la pièce.

Il y avait trois autres personnes attachées quoi moi, regroupée à ma gauche. Un garçon qui semblait à peine avoir seize ans, une fille de mon âge et une dame à la peau sombre qui devait approcher la quarantaine. C'était elles que j'avais entendu beugler à l'encontre des hommes. A voir leur état, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elles pourrissaient ici.

Tout de suite, elles me demandèrent qui j'étais avant de se présenter et d'inciter le garçon à faire de même. Martha, Virginie et Greg m'apprirent que cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine qu'ils terraient ici. Comme moi, ils se seraient fait enlever par un docteur, filmée pour un jeu et relâché dans les rues de Gotham à la merci des saletés de la ville. La conversation ne tarda pas à se tourner sur mes liens, étant la seule à être ligotée à la corde. Les hommes de mains avaient eu le temps de changer les leurs par des chaînes et des menottes.

Virginie, la fille de mon âge, se mit à ramper vers moi pour mordre les cordes et tenter de les desserrer pour que je puisse m'en libérer et les aider à leur tour. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette salle qui aurait pu leur permettre d'aller plus vite pour s'en débarrasser. On avait pris soin de ne rien laisser dans la pièce et de ne pas donner accès aux prises électrique pour que l'un de nous ne puisse se suicider. A croire que l'on comptait nous garder encore très longtemps.

- Mais... je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule puce. Les informations sont divisées sur chacun d'entre de nous ?, demandai-je.  
- T'as rien compris toi, hein ? Hugo Strange est plus tordu que ça. Il n'y a qu'une puce. C'est juste que c'est pas drôle s'il n'y a qu'un être humain à poursuivre, ironisa Martha.

Hugo Strange ? C'est le nom du taré qui m'avait propulsé dans son jeu ? Tout en tirant sur mes liens quand Virginie me le demandait, je regardais la femme qui m'avait répondu. Elle semblait bien informée. Remarquant mon air indécis, elle eut un léger sourire et elle se mit à me dévaler une ribambelle d'informations autant sur ce jeu tordu que sur sa vie privée. A croire qu'elle avait avalé une aiguille de gramophone.

Je pus néanmoins apprendre que toutes les personnes pourchassées étant des gens détruits par la société ou qui n'a plus aucune famille, histoire que personne ne cherche à les retrouver ou encore à demander à la police de mettre en place un avis de recherche. Aussi, je peux désormais être sûr que tous les grands méchants prédateurs de cette ville connaissent mon visage qu'ils vont essayer de me mettre la main dessus que ce soit pour me garder captive ou m'éviscérer pour trouver cette foutue puce. Et ils feront de même pour tous ceux que Strang aura fait passer devant sa caméra.

Il n'y aura qu'au moment où on aura trouvé la puce qu'on nous laissera en paix... pas avant... je stoppais mon souffle quand Martha me dévoila que cela faisait un mois que le jeu avait débuté et qu'il était tout à fait possible que le détenteur de la puce soit déjà mort et que sa dépouille n'aille pas été fouillée. Pas tous les méchants cherchent la puce. Ils tuent aussi les potentiels détenteurs pour le plaisir. Des rumeurs disaient que la puce n'existait pas, mais elles ont vite écartée. C'était Hugo Strang le maître du jeu. Ce n'était pas le genre à faire ce genre de farce.

Quant à savoir en quoi cela lui rapportait de faire tout ce cirque, le mystère restait entier. Avant de se faire enlever par ce docteur, Martha était journaliste et enquêtait justement sur les disparitions de ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient plus rien pour les raccrocher à la vie normal d'un gothamiste lambda. Entrer dans la danse de Strang était pareil à entrer dans une dimension parallèle supprimant toute sécurité et toute aide de la part des non-participant du jeu. La police faisait partie des méchants, les hommes du médical aussi, les pompiers, etc... tout était retourné contre nous.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de mon ex mari ! Si nous n'avions pas divorcé, je ne serais pas là !, s'exclama Martha, mais non, ce petit con a préféré le cul de sa secrétaire et m'a laissé seule avec notre fille malade. Puis... y a eu les factures médicales, la maison... le décès.

Elle souriait. Je crus décelé une ombre de folie passée sur son visage. Alors que je voulus la réconforter, elle s'était remise à parler. Insultant son mari, résumant de doux souvenirs de sa fille, puis elle changeait brusquement de conversation en m'expliquant que son patron était à deux doigts de la virer parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il enquête sur ces disparitions. Il devait très certainement être au courant que la pègre y été mêlée et devait préférer ignorer le sujet. Aussi, s'il n'a rien fait pour la retrouver, c'était peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle nageait déjà avec les poissons de la baie de Gotham.

Virginie cracha les débris de la corde et j'en profitai pour donner un grand coup sur mes poignets en espérant que mes liens cède. Bingo ! Reprenant mes poignets, je les massais un peu en la remerciant. Je me tournai vers elle et chercha à trifouiller les serrures qui la retenaient. Je me mis alors à fouiller mes poches, mais je n'avais rien pour m'aider et j'avais beau regardé autour de nous, il n'y avait vraiment rien.

- Va falloir que tu sortes de là, princesse. Et que tu reviennes après, bien sûr, dit Virginie.  
- Mais je risque de me faire choper ! Je n'ai pas d'arme... je... je sais pas me défendre face à des gars armés... !, me défendais-je.  
- Tu préfères rester assise ici ? Il y a une urgence à ce que j'ai entendu, alors moins de chien-chiens qui surveillent. C'est une chance en or !

Elle marquait un point. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et m'approcha de la porte. J'essayais de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte par le trou de serrure et en me fiant au bruit qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Rien. Silence radio. Soulevant le voile en moi qui cachait mon courage -ou mon imprudence-, j'ouvris discrètement la porte avant de me faufiler. Personne ne m'accueillis. C'est bien ma veine ! Mais il valait mieux que je garde ma réjouissance plus tard... les hommes de Double-Face devait vraiment être pressé pour ne même pas avoir verrouiller la porte.

Serpentant dans les couloirs environs, je finis par m'intéresser à une pièce à la porte entre-ouverte. J'y voyais un bureau, avec dessus, des clés, un couteau suisse et une bouteille de pinard. D'ailleurs, le bouchon de la bouteille était resté sur le tire-bouchons du couteau multi-fonctions. Au moins, si je n'arrivais pas à libérer avec les clés, je pouvais toujours me servir de l'arme blanche. Mais voilà que j'entre, je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le siège tourné du bureau. Un homme rondouillard qui d'après ces légers ronflements, faisait de beaux rêves. Coup de chance, encore une fois... sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approchais et chercha à me faire le moins de bruit possible en me saisissant de ce don j'avais besoin.

C'était presque trop beau... l'euphorie faillis me gagner quand je sortis les poches pleines. Une fois de retour vers les autres captifs, je fis le tour des clés pour les libérer. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que nous pûmes tous sortirent de la pièce et déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une fenêtre donnant sur un escalier de secoure. Mais à peine Martha mit un pied dehors qu'un coup de feu retentit et que nous entendions la balle filée se loger dans le cadran en bois de la fenêtre. Merde.

La journaliste n'était pas blessée et elle sauta immédiatement à l'intérieur pour éviter la nouvelle balle tirée. Il fallait faire vite, maintenant. Nous descendions les marches quatre à quatre pour trouver un nouvel échappatoire. C'était une chance qu'il n'y avait personne. Sauf le type dehors qu'on entendit arriver par la grande porte d'entrée. Nous l'entendions hurler à son compère en haut que nous étions en fuite, alors que nous tombions à l'instant sur la porte arrière du bâtiment.

Le temps n'était plus aux questions. C'était chacun pour soit. Martha et Greg partirent de leur côté, pour ma part, je pris l'initiative de suivre Virginie. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et encore moins où je pouvais aller me mettre à l'abri et elle me semblait assez fiable pour lui faire un minimum confiance. Elle pouvait bien m'aider, alors que je l'avais libérée...

Mais c'est quand nous nous retrouvions accroupie derrière une voiture que je me rendis compte qu'elle était aussi paniquée que moi. Elle regardait de tous les côtés, à la recherche de la personne qui nous poursuivait. Nous le voyons au loin, au milieu de la route déserte, un flingue à la main. Lui aussi regarda à chaque coin de rue, ne voyant rien, il lâcha un juron en s'excitant sur place, puis il rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Il allait être ravi d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son patron.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?, demandai-je.  
- Hum... j'ai des potes qui pourraient nous aider à nous planquer. Tu m'suis princesse?, répondit-elle.  
- Tu es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?  
- C'est ça ou rien, miss. Mais ouais, on s'la ferme pour cette histoire de jeu.

Virginie me saisit le poignet et me tira pour que je prenne le même rythme qu'elle en nous déplaçant. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de jouer la carte de la discrétion, en me beuglant l'endroit où elle voulait me mener tout en courant. Se rendait-elle compte que c'était imprudent ? Elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand on pouvait entendre le vacarme typique d'une fusillade. Nous étions tellement proches que je pus reconnaître quelques hommes qui appartenaient à Double-Face.

Par réflexe, je m'abaissais, ne demandant qu'à me plaquer au sol et me boucher les oreilles comme ma mère m'avait appris, mais Virginie m'en empêchait en me forçant à la suivre en courant. Nous entrâmes dans une ruelle et une fois au déboucher, elle m'entraîna dans un bus qui ferma ses portes juste après mon entrée. Un peu plus et je me retrouvais séparée de Virginie... nous reprenions notre souffle. J'avais mal à aux poumons, l'air frais me brûlait.

Aussi, je toussais un bon coup avant de finir de reprendre mon souffle sur un siège. Puis, elle et moi nous jetions un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Nous avions réussi... réussis à nous évader sans y laisser notre peau. J'espérais sincèrement que Greg et Martha avaient tout autant de chance.

Après un changement de bus et cinq arrêts plus tard, nous finîmes par nous retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le froid de la ville. Virginie me guida alors jusqu'à un quartier louche où je suspectais que le fléau de la drogue était à son summum dans le coin... elle traînait la dedans ? En voyant ma tête, Virginie eut un léger sourire, reflétant une certaine tristesse.

C'est là que je repensais aux paroles de Martha. Quand elle m'avait dit que les victimes enlevées et des gens qui n'importaient pas à la société et à qui ne manqueraient à personne si elles venaient à être portées disparues. Nous entrions dans une baraque aux airs abandonnés. Les rats grouillaient ça et là et l'endroit semblait tomber en ruine. Virginie hurla alors sa venue et un jeun homme ne tarda pas à venir nous accueillir en sortant d'une chambre plus loin dans le couloir.

Il portait un sweet, dissimulant totalement son visage dans l'ombre sous sa capuche et il parlait d'une voix posée et grave. Souhaitant la bienvenue à son amie, il ne tarda pas à demander des informations sur ma personne. Mon identité, ce que je faisais dans la vie, pourquoi j'étais là et si j'avais des liens avec la police. Une fois tranquillisé, il retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

- Sheyd est toujours aussi... directe et cassant. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Viens, tu squatteras ma chambre. Les autres devraient arriver en fin de journée.  
- Les autres ? Comment ça ?  
- Bah, ouais. Y a encore Max, Jake et Adriana. Ils sont sympas, alors t'inquiètes, tu ne risques rien. Juste Adriana qui est une vrai chieuse. Flippes pas, ok princesse? Ou ils vont me demander de te foutre dehors. Les gens comme nous, on n'aime pas trop se faire juger sur nos activités. Si tu veux partir, libre à toi. Mais ici, saches qu'i manger et un coin pour dormir.

Je hochais la tête et la suivis dans sa chambre. Je n'allais pas faire ma « princesse » comme elle aimait me surnommer, en refusant leur hospitalité. Virginie se mit à déchirer un carton pour former un lit improvisé, puis me chercha une autre couverture que la sienne pour la nuit. Et dire que certains vivaient ainsi toute leur vie... je me souvenais doucement de mon enfance. Une maison chaleureuse avec le confort nécessaire et des parents aimants. Finalement, je méritais peut-être bien ce pseudo. Bien que ce souvenir n'avait été qu'éphémère.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher, hein ?

La voix de Virginie m'avait parvenu comme un murmure. Assise sur son lit improvisé, elle tenait ses jambes contre elle, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle sourit en voyant que je ne comprenais pas et lâcha un rire qui me chagrina. Double-Face lui aurait-elle fait du mal ? C'était à cause de cette histoire de pièce ? La blonde se déplaça jusqu'à une commode et tata sa main dans un tiroir jusqu'à en sortir une vieille boîte à gâteau toute rouillée.

Elle vint à nouveau s'asseoir à côté de moi tout en déposant l'objet devant elle. Ses mains tremblaient. Je relevais donc la tête pour la regarder, pensant qu'elle avait peur, mais l'allure de son visage me faisait comprendre tout autre chose. Chose que le contenu de la boîte ne fit que m'appuyer. Je détournais la tête, le mal être me prenant par les tripes. Je ne supportais pas de voir cet élastique qui lui enserrait le bras comme un garrot. Je ne supportais pas la vision de cette seringue s'approcher un peu trop près de la ligne bleue.

Je me pliais. Les bras étaient plaqués contre mon ventre. Mon souffle se perdit quand je m'imaginais cette sensation que cela devait produire de sentir la drogue pulser dans nos veines. Maman... ma vision se brouilla doucement. Ce n'était pas des larmes, non. Je ne pouvais contenir ma crise d'angoisse. Cela surpris Virginie quand je m'allongeais sur le dos et levais mes jambes. Je frissonnais et je me sentais pâlir. Je ne supportais vraiment pas de voir ça, de savoir que cela se passe près de moi et encore moins d'imaginer qu'on me le fasse.

Bon Dieu, il fallait que je pense vite à autre chose si je ne voulais pas finir par m'évanouir. Je fixai donc le plafond et comptai les trous qu'il y avait. J'avais vu que Virginie s'était inquiétée en me voyant faire et entendant ma respiration, mais elle était bien trop stone pour le moment même pour me parler et me poser des questions.

Elle se contenta de s'allonger à son tour et d'appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je n'osais lui esquisser un regard, de peur de revoir cette maudite... aiguille planté dans son bras. Je lâchais un gémissement à cette idée. Non, il ne fallait vraiment pas que j'y pense maintenant...

* * *

**Minute de l'auteur:** Félicitations à ceux qui avaient résolus mon énigme de mon chapitre un ! En espérant que vous n'aviez pas été dessus. Je vais faire en sorte de faire mes prochains chapitres de la même longueur, mais le fantôme de la flemme peut bien vite arriver pour me hanter. Pauvre de moi. Mais étant bien inspirée, je pense tenir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine. Pour combien de temps ? Mystère. J'espère aussi que mes personnes vous plaisent, ainsi que la trame de l'histoire bien sûr. Et non, je ne suis pas prête de dévoiler le nom de la jeune femme que nous suivons. A savoir si je finirais par le révéler avant la fin. Mouahaha ! Salutations, _Silver-Wolf_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

La cambouis était servie. Tout le beau monde était à présent réuni et le silence régnait autour du feu qu'avait allumé le dénommé Max. Quelque chose me disait que c'était ma simple présence qui leur coupait l'envie de communiquer entre eux. Aussi, Virginie avait dû se trouver une excuse pour sa longue absence et cela n'avait pas convaincu grand monde. Personne d'ailleurs. La blonde gardait tout de même le sourire en faisant comme si de rien était et m'intimait de manger l'écueil qu'on m'avait servi. Je retenus mon air quand je pris la première bouchée, mais je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût qui sembla bien vexer Adriana. Elle me fusilla du regard, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Virginie lui tonna de se taire. La blonde avait peut-être l'air d'une fille joviale et sereine quand elle n'avait pas une seringue dans les mains, mais elle savait très bien se faire respecter et maintenir l'ordre. Même Max et Jake détournèrent le regard. Ils avaient été prêt à soutenir Adriana. Je m'excusais tout de même, le malaise me tenant la gorge. Je comprenais très bien que je puisse les énerver. Il me prenait pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Une fille sans problème qui s'en sort dans la vie et qui à toujours une assiette bien garnie quand elle rentre de chez la pédicure. S'il voyait ce que j'avais vu... je retenus soudainement les larmes que j'avais ravalés jusque là. Je finis donc par me lever en repoussant mon bol et me congédia dans une pièce ignorée des autres.

Je me ressassais ces souvenirs que je voulais oublier, ce que mes yeux avaient vu et que mon cerveau refusait de comprendre. Tout ce sang... sans cris et gare, je me mis à vomir. Je n'avais rien entendu... rien ne m'avait réveillé... j'avais quitté mes rêves pour un véritable cauchemars. Revoyant une main tâchée de sang encore enserrée le duvet qui me recouvrait. Ce fut la première chose que je vis quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent. J'avais poussé un hurlement. Il n'y avait qu'un bras détaché du corps qui était là. Pour le reste, je ne voyais que des traînées de sang, des griffures sur le plancher et sur le pas de porte. Porte que je n'avais osé ouvrir avant de longues heures. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi rien ne m'avait réveillé ? Où était papa et maman ? Pourquoi avais-je été épargnée ? J'avais fondu en larme en remarquant sur le bras découper d'ancienne trace de piqûre que seul une seringue pouvait laisser. Maman... maman... j'avais peur, beaucoup trop peur pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas voir le reste... non... NON !

Virginie sursauta tout comme moi. Mon propre hurlement m'avait sorti de mes pensées. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivée. Encore une fois... je n'avais rien entendu. Je crachais, espérant me débarrasser de l'arrière goût que j'avais en bouche avant de me faire emmener par la jeune femme prendre un peu d'air frais. Toujours dans le silence, nous nous étions assise sur le haut des marches de l'immeuble et regardions le peu d'animation qu'il y avait dans la ruelle. Deux prostituées se disputaient pour leur territoire de trottoir et un vendeur de crack accostait le peu de gens qui traversaient en espérant faire des affaires. C'est là que Virginie me donna un coup de coude pour attirer toute mon attention et me montrer qu'elle avait une miche de pain. A la voir faire, on aurait dit qu'elle protégeait un gros trésors, mais dans notre situation, cela devait bien en être un. Elle me le donna sans outre forme et m'ordonna de le manger tout de suite.

- J'comprends qu'ce soit dur, princesse. Mais va falloir t'faire à notre nourriture. On a rien d'autre qu' ça, dit la blonde en shootant un cailloux qui traînait à ses pieds, donc... tu ne supportes pas d'voir les junkys s'piquer ?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi... ma mère se piquait aussi. Je n'ai jamais su m'accommoder à ça, répondis-je en mangeant.

- Bienvenue dans le vrai monde et pas celui des jolies licornes et des papillons magiques.

Nous nous tournions pour voir Sheyd allumé une cigarette avant de s'adosser au mur à côté de la porte. Je me retenus de répondre. Je me victimisais autant que ça pour qu'il me dise ça ? Je ne soutenus pas son regard, irritée par leur comportement. Oui, je n'étais pas une drogue. Oui, j'avais connu le confort d'une famille et d'une maison. Mais merde, ce n'était pas une raison pour me casser du sucre sur le dos. Je ne leur avais rien fait. De toute manière, le jeune homme n'était pas venu me parler. Il questionnait Virginie sur les véritables raisons de son absence et elle se vit bien obligée de lui dire la vérité. Elle comptait sur moi pour la soutenir dans ses dires, de peurs que Sheyd ne la croit pas et la foute dehors, moi y compris. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien répondu à son récit. Il s'était contenté de regarder dans le vide en fumant sa clope. Elle lui raconta alors plus en détail son face à face avec Double-Face, me racontant en même temps ce que lui avait rapporté le jugement de la pièce. Elle s'était faite déshabillée, palpée de tous les côtés et avait eu droit à un fouille intégrale pour veiller à ce que ne soit pas elle la détentrice de la puce. J'avais évité ça. A la fin, elle me lança un regard, me demandant en silence s'il m'avait fait subir la même chose. Je répondis négativement d'un mouvement de tête discret et elle semblait un peu soulagée. Elle... m'appréciait ? Du moins assez pour être soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le même traitement. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que Double-Face aille ordonner ça... mais bon, je n'aurais pas non plus cru aussi facile de m'échapper de son antre. Il devait y avoir une sacrée vague d'ennemis pour qu'il néglige notre capture. Peut-être pensait il qu'en vain, je n'avais pas non plus la puce. Comme tous les autres qu'il avait capturé. Mon Dieu... cela voulait dire que le jeune garçon y était aussi passé ? Un frisson d'éffrois glissa sur ma peau et je ne pus me refréner de frotter mes bras pour le dissiper. D'ailleurs... je ne savais même pas si je l'avais ou non cette puce. Je fixai longuement Virginie qui avait continué de parler avec Sheyd. Mais la conversation avait viré du tout au tout. Ils parlaient de leur réserve de drogue. Tant bien que mal, je cherchais à ne pas écouter ce qui était dit. Je ne voulais pas encore faire un nouveau malaise ou me remettre à vomir. Surtout que je n'avais pas fini mon bout de pain. Ce que je comprenais, c'était que ça allait être à la blonde d'aller chercher les réserves demain soir. N'étais-ce pas imprudent en vue de notre situation ? Sheyd semblait s'en ficher et Virginie suivait l'idée. Ça ne me plaisait guerre et je le lui fis bien comprendre de mon regard. D'un sourire la jeune femme me tapota le dos, me rassurant silencieusement. Comme si cela allait suffire...

Les heures s'écoulèrent et mon réveille fut des plus douloureux. Mon dos et mes jambes me faisaient bien mal. Mais je me gardais de me plaindre, on me traitait déjà bien assez comme une princesse pourrie gâtée. Même Virginie, d'un certain sens. Cette dernière semblait juste de finir de s'habiller et elle n'avait pas semblé dormir à côté de moi comme je l'avais pensé. Cette fille m'impressionnait. Malgré qu'on soit pourchassées par des fous, qu'elle soit une junkie, qu'elle vive dans un taudis pareil, qu'elle aille été enlevée et séquestrée durant un bon moment, elle gardait le sourire. C'était souvent ceux qui souriaient qui souffraient le plus. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de lui faire part de mon inquiétude quant à son activité de ce soir. Ce fut presque comme une ado exaspérée qu'elle me répondit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et se défendre. Je me mordis la lèvre. Histoire que je ne me mette pas à dos la seule personne pouvant m'aider en ce lieu. Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié l'épisode chez le maffieux. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'exprimer mes pensées quand je sortis de la chambre et que je tombais sur le reste de la bande. Tous me firent la reproche d'être un fardeau en plus d'une poule mouillée. Cette fois, Virginie ne me défendit pas. Je ne répondais pas au début, mais en vu de leur insistance, ma langue se délia.

- Ô c'est vrai que si elle crève à cause d'un de ces tarés qui rôdent dehors, ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, vous devez avoir l'habitude que les personnes autour de vous tombent les un après les autres comme des mouches. Pis bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça se remplace vite. Pas besoin de prendre des précautions.

Le silence s'était soudainement abattue. Tiens ? J'avais visé dans le mille ? Que grand bien leur fasse. Mais cela ne fut qu'une courte durée quand Sheyd se mit à parler. Il me donna l'excuse que dans leur situation, ils n'en avaient pas le choix. Que s'ils voulaient survivre, c'était le seul moyen. Ma seule réaction fut de rire. Je repensais à ma mère. Elle qui avait été là seule à se bouger pour maintenir sa famille en vie. Malgré les regards noirs, je ne me retenais pas. Tout le monde agissait égoïstement, ne faisait que donner l'illusion de se soutenir les uns des autres.

Le reste de la journée, je le passais seule. Dans la chambre en train d'étudier un vieux dépliant de la ville que j'avais trouvé en explorant un peu l'immeuble. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on osait mettre autant déloge pour cette ville... voir Gotham se faire décrire par les mots radieux et respectable me donnait envie de déchirer le dépliant. Mais je me gardais de le faire, vu que c'était la seule carte de la ville que j'avais sous la main. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. Mais je repérais bien vite le quartier où j'étais avec mes parents. Je me surpris à vaguement caresser l'endroit en repensant à ma mère. Ce n'était que maintenant que je ne me rendais vraiment compte de tout ce qu'elle m'avait protégé jusque là. Bien que je lui reprochais de m'avoir coupée du monde extérieur, ne me laissant que la télévision comme seul lien. Et bon sang ce qu'il y passait comme connerie. Je ne comprenais pas comment mon père pouvait rester autant de temps à la regarder. Je soupirais longuement au même moment ou Virginie entra dans la pièce. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de ramasser les minces affaires qu'elle avait autour de son lit. Je supposais qu'elle changeait de chambre en vue de mon attitude d'avant... j'imagine que j'étais encore bien chanceuse qu'on ne me fiche pas dehors. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à repartir, je finis tout de même à briser le lourd silence.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- C'est pas l'moment... j'dois y aller.

- Oh. Je vois. C'est vrai que j'ai dû empester votre air. Normal que vous changiez de planque.

- Hey! C'est moi qui devrais t'faire des reproches avec un air ironique, pas l'contraire. Essaiesd'comprendre aussi. J'peux pas m'amuser à t'défendre devant eux, princesse. Surtout pas face à Sheyd... Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille.

- Je viens avec toi.

La surprise marqua le visage de la jeune femme, alors que je me levais pour m'approcher de quelques pas. Et oui, la fille qui se planque sous le lit quand y a des méchants, qui pleurniche parce qu'elle voit une seringue et qui ne connaît rien à la vie de rue va t'accompagner. L'âme du sarcasme commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur moi. Et dire que je le reprochais à ma mère... Bien sûr, elle protesta en sortant de la chambre, espérant que ses compères l'aident un peu. Mais je savais bien manier les mots quand il le fallait. Mais le simple fait de dire que j'essayais de ne plus être un boulet en me rendant utile suffit pour qu'aucune ne prête écho à Virgine. C'était drôle... j'avais la lourde impression que sur mon dos régnait des souhaits de mort quand je sortis de l'immeuble. Je regrettais maintenant mon choix. Énormément même. Autant de jours, les rues pouvaient avoir une allure malsaine... autant la nuit, elles étaient vraiment sinistres ! Frissonnant de toute part, je m'étais vite dévêtue de mon manteau de grande gueule, pour enfiler mon pull de froussarde née. Chaque bruit me faisait sursauter. Comme si à chaque seconde mon pourcentage de rester en vie descendait à vitesse éclaire. Je devais être à cinq pour cent quand nous arrivions vers un hangars ou la lumière blafarde nous accueillait. Avant d'entrer, Virgine chuchota sans quitter du regard le mouvement qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Tu t'tais. Dis pas un mot et essaies d'arrêter d'trembler. Si ça part mal, cours. Cours jusqu'à notre planque et r'gardes pas derrière toi. Compris, princesse ?

Je hochais simplement la tête avant de finalement passer le pas.

Il devait être une dizaine, regroupé de part et d'autres du hangars semblant attendre le désireux vendeur. Hommes et femmes portaient les vêtements typiques d'un gang pour prouver leur appartenance. Virginie et moi devions être les seules à ne pas en avoir, ce qui nous valut bien des regard. Mais la plus grande attention était portée sur un autre groupe de trois personnes qui avaient des blasons bien différents du gang ici présent. Cela avait bien faillit partir en bagarre avant qu'une voiture noire aux vitres fumées n'entre dans le bâtiment. Comme un bouclier, la blonde s'était mise devant moi, me dissimulant derrière elle. Merde... je devais vraiment être un handicape. Cette idée me tordis le ventre. Je fis alors au mieux pour garder la tête haute et faire en sorte que tout ceci était banal. La différence, c'était que je n'avais pas du tout le même physique que les autres personnes présentent ici. Je n'avais ni le teint grisâtre, ni les yeux rouges, ni des tremblements dû à un manque, ni... ni rien. Je mordis ma langue quand je vis l'image de ma mère en train de sniffer me passa devant les yeux. Pas maintenant... non... puis une image de sa main ensanglantée tenant mon duvet... je mordis jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud au goût ferreur dans ma bouche. Puis je me mis à me concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Nous étions assez éloignées de la voiture, dû fait que les néons dissimulaient parfaitement l'identité des personnes qui sortirent de la voiture. Une boule se dessina dans mon estomac et je me sentis perdre mon souffle. Je me reculais doucement et finis par m'appuyer contre le mur qui était derrière moi. Cela m'offrit un peu de réconfort, mais je me sentis à nouveau mal quand Virginie jeta un coup d'œil pour me voir. Je jurais qu'elle sifflait une insulte entre ses dents. Je la mettais plus en danger que si elle était venue seule... il était trop tard pour les excuses, trop tard pour que je m'en aille. Voyant certains regards curieux sur ma personne, la peur se remit à broyer mon être.

Soudainement, je vis les épaules de Virginie tressaillir. A peine ai-je eu le temps de me demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'elle se tournait à moitié vers moi. Elle donna un coup de tête, m'ordonnant de m'approcher d'elle. Manifestement, elle avait remarqué quelque chose de très mauvais.

- Faut qu'on s'tire... vite. Un des type qui est sorti de la voiture... c'est...

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase quand les néons décidèrent de s'éteindre simultanément. La panique gagna vite la pièce et nous pouvions déjà entendre les débuts de bagarre. Sûrement entre les gangs adverses. Les flingues n'allaient pas tarder à être sorti. Tout de suite, Virgine et moi courrions vers la porte du hangar qui s'était refermée depuis l'arrivée de la voiture. Nous tentions de le relever ou de trouver un autre échappatoire, mais nous étions fait comme des rats.

_Craque tes os sous l'illusion  
__Respire l'intoxication  
__As-tu piétiné le foin à tes pieds ?  
__Ne te fie pas à ta vision  
__Échappe à ta destruction_

* * *

_**Minutes de l'auteur:** _Et oui ! Déjà une nouvelle énigme ! Mouahaha ! Mais bon, vous n'avez pas trop à vous plaindre. Elles sont quand même plus simple que celle que fait Nygma. Je dirais même qui me traîterait d'enfant de la maternelle s'il les lisait ! Bon... en même temps, je le vois mal gratifier quelqu'un d'autre que lui d'un compliment. Je voulais aussi vous informer que l'héroïne de mon histoire va voir sa chance tourné. Il ne lui sera pas aussi facile de fuir le nouvel arrivant comme elle la fait avec Doubly. Loin de là. Donc attendez-vous à ce que ça devienne un plus violent. Salutation, ___Silver-Wolf_.


	4. Chapter 4

**La fosse**

Chap.4

Je sentis de la fumée se répandre dans le hangars. J'avais pensé à un coup de la police, eux qui avait l'habitude de balancer des fumigène ou encore des gaz de poivre. J'avais vu leur procéder sur une émission de télévision. Je me saisis alors de mon t-shirt pour me couvrir le nez et la bouche pour ne pas trop respirer tout ce merdier et ferma à moitié les yeux. Je voulais éviter le plus de dégât, sachant que cela allait irriter mes globes oculaires, me rendre aveugle un bon bout de temps et me faire un mal de chien ! Sans compter la quinte de toux et les poumons enflammés. Je fis quand même en sorte de suivre Virginie qui elle ne prenait même pas la peine de se protéger. Elle se démenait pour relever la porte du hangars avec d'autres junkies et hurlait pour qu'on se dépêche.

Je me décidais donc de les aider, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour oublier les dernières limbes de mon malaise. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me rendis compte que le gaz que je respirais ne provoquait aucun des effets dont j'avais cité. La police avait amélioré leur fumigène ? Pourquoi ? Je me sentais tout à fait normal, si nous mettions de côté la peur panique de me faire attraper par les flics qui devaient s'être regroupé derrière nous, prêt à nous cueillir. Virgine avait perdu tout son calme, elle s'époumonait et pour une raison que je ne compris pas, elle fit un bon en arrière comme si la porte l'avait brûlée. Ce fut encore pire quand je l'interpellais.

Elle me fixa horrifiée et elle commença à avoir quelques spasmes. Elle se mit alors à rire très nerveusement tout en laissant couler ses larmes. Elle était comme pétrifiée, tremblotant sur ses jambes qui menaçaient de céder sous son poids. A peine lâchais-je la porte pour essayer de l'aider que j'entendis les autres hurler à leur tour. Qu'est ce qui se passait, bordel ?! Je les voyais, ramper par terre, courir à l'autre bout du hangars, monter sur une caisse pour ne plus avoir contacte avec le sol ou encore se soutenir contre le mur comme si cela leur était vital. Paniquée, je voulus me retourner pour soutenir Virginie et trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit. Mais c'est là que mon souffle se coupa.

Deux yeux jaunes me fixèrent, puis, je ne vis que ces seringues qui s'agitaient comme des doigts. Leur aiguilles frôlèrent mon visage m'arrachant un cri digne d'une film d'horreur. En un instant, tout mon corps fut parcourue de violent spasme et alors que je voyais ses yeux se rapprocher de moi, je m'étais écroulée. La lourde sensation que mille aiguilles s'étaient plantées dans mon corps, injectant une substance inconnue. Ma respiration n'avait jamais été aussi folle qu'à ce moment... sans parler de mon corps. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour sombrer, cauchemardant d'être poursuivie par cet horribles regard luisant qui brandissait toujours ces cinq aiguilles sur moi.

Courant dans un long couloir sans fenêtre, sans porte, juste éclairé par quelques néons, je voyais des bras déchiquetés sur le sol, du sang et des marques de griffure contre les murs. Plus je courrais, plus les marres de sang s'intensifiait, sans parler des bouts de corps plus nombreux et dans état encore plus effrayant. Je le sentais me griffer le dos de ses aiguilles, tout en entendant ce rire sadique... comme s'il s'amusait de ma peur. Il en jouissait. Trébuchant sur un tronc d'homme, j'étais à la merci de ces seringues que je me sentis transpercer à la seconde où j'essayais de me relever. Je crus que ma cage thoracique allait céder, laissant mon cœur affolé en sortir.

Ce furent des bruits de chaînes et le couinement des rongeurs qui me réveillèrent peu à peu. J'inspirais bruyamment quand je voulus me redresser, comme si j'avais manqué d'air depuis un bon moment. Mon corps fut secoué de spasme au rappel de ce que j'avais subi la veille. Portant une main sur ma poitrine, tout en cherchant à stabiliser mon souffle, je vis à mon poignet une étreinte de fer me reliant au mur. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais je pouvais distinguer une touffe de cheveux blonds un peu plus loin, ainsi qu'un homme reculé dans un coin de cette... cellule ? Les murs étaient de pierre qui devait être auparavant grise. Maintenant, elles étaient recouvertes de moisissure verte et brune comblées aussi par quelques champignons. Il en était de même pour le sol. Et la porte ne semblait pas être de première fraîcheur. On se serait d'y dans le donjon de Castelvania ! En plus d'une odeur nauséabonde et du bruit d'une goutte venant du plafond venant s'écraser sur le sol. Cela devait être insignifiant dit comme cela, mais sur le moment, il n'y avait pas plus insupportable. Je me mis lamentablement à quatre pattes, cherchant à me rapprocher le plus possible de mon amie encore inconsciente.

A peine m'étais-je mis à l'interpeller doucement que l'homme à l'autre bout de la cellule émit cet autre bruit insupportable que l'on fait pour réclamer le silence en plaçant un doigt entre ses lèvres. Je grimaçais en le fusillant du regard, j'en avais marre de tout ce boucan et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas chuchoter. Certes, notre geôlier pouvait nous entendre, mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit là. Avec cette odeur ragoutante qui traînait dans l'air, on avait vite fait de décamper d'ici. Mais voyant ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ses lèvres _tressaillir_, je réprimais l'envie de l'envoyer balader. Il devait être encore sous l'effet dû... gaz. De la drogue, donc ? L'homme la fixa à son tour, continuant à se balancer légèrement se tenant en équilibre sur postérieur, serrant ses genoux contre son torse. Je ne savais pas que de la drogue pouvait être déployée ainsi dans du gaz et encore moins dans tout un hangars.

Aussi, je n'avais pas pour connaissance, une drogue qui pouvait être aussi... y avait-il vraiment un mot pour la qualifier ? Ce que j'avais ressentit sous son effet était si fort... pire que quand je traversais la rue avec Virginie pour rejoindre le hangars et presque autant marquant que ce dernier matin dans mon ancien chez moi. Je me remis à _frissonner_ et cherchai à m'occuper l'esprit. Assez proche de mon amie, je me mis à lui secouer l'épaule, agitant mes chaînes. Cela eut pour but d'à nouveau être gratifié par ce bruit désirant écouter les rongeurs se gratter et les mouches -s'il y en avait- volées.

- Non... ne fais plus de bruit... shhhht... tais-toi... il va nous entendre... il va venir... !

Il eut un rire fou qu'il étouffa au mieux avant d'enfoncer sa tête contre ses genoux en commençant à sangloter. Il suppliait qu'on le laisse en paix. Il priait pour ne plus être dans cette douche qui soufflait la mort. Il se répéta sans cesse, de plus en plus vite et quand un grincement de porte se fit, l'homme se tut d'un seul coup. Il blêmit en relevant la tête, devenant des plus pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, jouer les endormit. Ou plutôt le mort. Je l'imitais de suite, tournant le dos à la porte. Retenant mon souffle, je devais lutter pour ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même quand un tintement aigu semblable à celui de clés résonner.

Le geôlier semblait s'éclater dans le couloir, agitant ses clés et ne faisant résonner que quelques uns de ses pas ou encore griffer le mur et les portes avec je ne sais quoi. Tous ces bruits... je peinais à les supporter, j'avais l'envie de hurler pour qu'il cesse. C'était irrationnel. Plus il s'approchait de notre cellule, plus ma peur grandissait. Au point que je ne pouvais retenir mes tremblements. Puis, le silence se fit d'un seul coup. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ma panique s'intensifia d'un seul coup. Alors que quelques secondes avant ça, je souhaitais ne plus rien entendre... le silence était encore plus insupportable. Cette fois, même les rongeurs n'émirent aucun son. Même la goutte se retenu de tomber. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement.

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit violemment et des hurlements en sortirent, hurlements suivis par les cellules voisines et encore celles voisines et encore... tout le monde hurlait. Même moi. Même Virginie qui semblait s'être réveillée. Malgré les voix, nous pouvions entendre qu'une personne avait été libérée de ces chaînes et qu'elle était maintenant traînée sur le sol hors de ce qui semblait être nos cachots. Les cris cessèrent, ne laissant place qu'à l'heureux élu du geôlier qui se faisait de plus en plus loin. La goutte reprit son cour et les rongeurs leur petite danse. Je tremblais, m'étant recroqueviller contre Virginie qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Ce n'est qu'après un instant que nous nous rendions compte que l'homme de notre cellule faisait une attaque.

J'avais beau avoir peur, je ne pus réprimer à essayer de l'aider. De le sauver même. Mais ma chaîne était trop courte. Je tendais mon bras vers lui, essayant de l'attraper pour le rapprocher de moi et lui porter secours. Hélas, je n'avais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et regarder cet homme mourir. Sa bave avait moussé et son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler d'une force impressionnante. La blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle s'était contentée de détourner la tête et de fermer les yeux en serrant ses mâchoires.

Le petit jeu du geôlier se reproduisit à nouveau, saisissant les autres captifs les un après les autres. Mais chacune de ses visites était un peu plus diversifiée. Un coup il riait tout du long de son déplacement. Un autre il explique qu'il allait leur montrer ce qu'était la vrai peur ou encore, il entrait dans une cellule en frappait un tout en terrifiant les autres, puis il sortait choisir son prochain jouet dans une autre cellule. « Suppôt du Diable », c'était écrié une femme. Elle dû le regretter _amèrement_ quand il l'avait saisi et emmenée avec lui. Elle cria plus longtemps que le précédent, tout du moins.

Je jetais un regard à Virginie, la questionnant silencieusement si elle avait un plan pour s'en sortir. Elle baissa le regard comme simple réponse. Le plus discrètement possible, je me rapprochais d'elle et lui demanda dans un murmure qui était notre détenteur. J'appris que nous étions entre les mains de l'icône de la peur, l'Épouvantail. Un ancien psychologue qui semblait énormément apprécier l'étude des phobies, ainsi que des réactions des gens devant leurs plus grands cauchemars. Il était très bien connu du publique. Et ça, pour sûr, ceux qui ont eu affaire à lui n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'en tirer... !, dis-je avec espoirs.  
- Ah ouais ? Bah vas-y, princesse, comment on s'fait ça ? On l'attire dans notre cellule, j'le divertis et toi, t'lui sautes sur l'dos pour l'étrangler avec tes liens ?, ironisa Virginie, c'est mort. Y a rien à faire là. T'fais pas d'fausses idées.

Je la regardais, encaissant ses paroles. Alors, on était foutu ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un abattoir. D'être ce petit cochon qui attend son tour pour se faire tuer. Mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Sauf que ça n'allait pas être aussi rapide que dans un abattoir. On allait prendre le temps de nous torturer et quelque chose me disait que notre geôlier était un expert en la matière.

Il n'allait plus tarder... Virginie et moi nous étions recroqueviller l'une contre l'autre, au fond de la cellule. Nous avions prié pour qu'il nous oublie, mais à chacune de ses venues, il se rapprochait de leur cellule. Le grincement de la porte annonça la couleur... mais cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de s'amuser à agiter ses clés ou quoi que ce soit. Non. Il laissait le silence pesé sur nous. La porte en bois de notre cellule s'ouvrit lentement dans un long grincement. Nous ne pouvions voir qu'une main gantée cerné de seringue à chaque doigt pousser la porte. L'une contre l'autre, Virginie et moi étions presque en train de craquer.

Je retrouvais ce regard jaune qui nous jugeait toutes les deux, à savoir qui il allait prendre en premier. _L'Épouvantail_ s'approcha de nous en soupirant, comme ennuyer. Il fallait dire que cela faisait des heures qu'il reproduisait _son._.. travail ? Jeu ? L'ennui devait bien l'_avoir gagné_ depuis le temps. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter, ni même faire une pause. Alors qu'il allait me mettre la main dessus, Virginie fit barrage en me poussant en arrière. Elle souhaitait encore me protéger ?_!_ Alors qu'elle mourrait de peur ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt comment elle pouvait encore avoir autant de courage. Cela sembla agacé l'homme de paille qui la saisit violemment par les cheveux et la balança de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la blonde qui se protégea la tête de ses mains, atterrissant la tête la première contre le mur. Voyant que son attention était rivée sur Virginie, je profitais de l'occasion pour m'attaquer à lui. Me levant rapidement avant de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Mais avant même que je puisse enchaîner mon prochain coup, je m'étais retrouvé à mon tour au sol, une douleur se fit lancinante. J'avais beau commander mon corps de se lever, j'étais beaucoup trop sonnée. Comment un type aussi maigre que lui pouvait-_il avoir_ autant de force.

Je ne disais pas que j'étais quelqu'un de robuste et de très résistant, m'étant déjà un peu battue contre mon oncle. Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas un boxeur de haut niveau, mais je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il manquait de force. Mais il ne m'avait jamais asséné un coup me mettant _K.O_. Le temps que les étoiles qui tournoyaient devant mes yeux disparaisse, l'Épouvantail m'_avait saisi_ par la cheville et me traînait loin de mon amie qui hurlait à son encontre. Essayant aussi de me rassurer que tout irait bien. Incapable de lui répondre, je faisais de mon mieux pour garder la tête levée pour la voir. Une dernière fois. Ma première et ma seule amie.

Mes yeux clignèrent et chaque fois, le décor changeait. La porte de mon ancienne cellule se refermer, le long couloir parsemé de porte, puis de l'eau. Comme un fleuve qui s'écoulait à quelques mètres alors que je ne semblais pas avoir quitté le cachot. L'odeur était encore pire qu'avant. Je comprenais enfin que nous étions dans les égouts. _Haha_... Virginie devait le savoir depuis bien le début. J'étais bien longue à la détente. Aillant plus ou moins retrouvé mes esprits, j'essayais de me débattre ce qui me valut un coup de pied dans les côtes, ainsi qu'un nouveau soupire exaspérer.

Je gémis de douleur, essayant de me recroqueviller pour dissiper mon mal. Mais le temps que je me _tortionne_, l'Épouvantail était entré dans une salle et m'avait relâché pour verrouiller la porte. Le sol était bien différent, on avait opté pour du carrelage blanc. J'observais ce nouvel endroit et compris qu'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire. Beaucoup plus propre et épargner par le parfum des égouts.

- Assied toi sur le siège et dépêche toi. A moins que tu souhaites de suite passer à la suite de mon cour ?, dit Crane.  
- Votre cour... ? De quoi parler vous ? Je... qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Je me relevais lentement, gardant ma main pour mes côtes endolories. Il s'adossa à un comptoir en ricanant, tout en croisant les bras. Il attendait que je m'exécute, à moins qu'il espère que je le défie en ignorant son ordre ? J'avais beaucoup trop peur pour ça... le courage n'avait jamais été une de mes grandes vertus. M'asseyant, j'essayais de garder un oeil sur l'homme de paille qui semblait prendre son temps. Il semblait soudainement se moquer de moi... maintenant que j'y pensais, tous ceux qui étaient venus avant moi avaient hurlé à la mort. Il a certainement dû leur donner ce fameux coure... s'il riait de moi, c'était à cause de ma docilité. Je n'étais pas de nature à l'encontre des ordres. Merci maman de m'avoir fait devenir une gentille fille obéissante et bien éduquée... même en présence d'un malade mental. Je baissais les yeux quand il se décida à s'avancer vers moi.

- Mon apprentissage de la peur, bien sûr !, répondit enfin l'être aux yeux jaunes, quel autre coure pourrais-je donner ? Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que je veux de toi... ?

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sangla mes poignets d'un coup sec, me laissant sursauter sous ses actions. La puce... il allait la chercher. J'eus un flash des paroles de Virginie, de son récit avec Double-Face. Alors que mon _pouls_ s'était calmé jusque là, il se remit à s'affoler à cette pensée. C'était étrange... avant que l'Épouvantail n'arrive, je mourrais de peur et dès qu'il avait commencé à me parler, je m'étais sentie... presque apaisée. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour me mettre en confiance et encore moins chercher à me rassurer.

Si cela arriverait, il pousserait son expérience jusqu'à savoir combien de temps je tiendrai avant de... mourir de trouille. Il en allait de même pour Virginie. Mais avais-je un autre moyen de fuir ? Si je refusais, nous risquerions bien de finir comme les autres, cela voulait dire... mort. _L'Épouvantail_ ne devait pas être quelqu'un qui relâchaient ces victimes comme ça. Comme il n'était pas revenu mettre en cellule les junkies qu'il avait contrôlé, il devait tous les avoir tué. Mais une chose me tiqua soudainement. Pourquoi avoir enlevé autant de monde, il ne pouvait pas tous être passés sous les mains du docteur Strang ?! Cela aurait une trop grosse coïncidence. L'homme de paille sembla s'impatienter de connaître sa réponse et me le fit bien comprendre en appuyant sur mon flanc qu'il m'avait frappée tout à l'heure. Je geins en me débattant légèrement, essayant de me plier pour éloigner sa main de là.

- J'accepte... je vous l'ai dit... tout ce que vous voulez.  
- Excellent. Mais je vais quand même m'assurer que tu n'aies rien sous la peau. Je ferai de même avec ton amie. Si je ne la gaze pas avant... et qu'elle ne meure pas. J'ai un peu de mal à gérer la dose avec les personnes dissidentes. J'espère qu'elle tiendra le coup, il serait ennuyant qu'elle ne meure malgré notre accord.  
- Non ! Je vous prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Elle... on l'a déjà examinée. Double-Face... il...  
- Quoi ? Ce vieux _mafieux_ ? _Hahaha_ ! C'était vous ces otages ? Tu crois que je vais me fier à l'examen d'un type incapable de retenir des gamines ?

Son rire fit dresser mon échine. Je finis par détourner la tête en fermant les yeux. J'étais épuisée... j'en avais marre de tout ça... ignorant au mieux le traitement que ses mains étrangères sur son corps lui réservèrent. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'Épouvantail sembla tomber sur quelque chose qui l'intéressait énormément. Chose qui se trouvait sous ma peau. Non... non... ne me dites pas que j'en avais une... Paniquée, je le regardais faire. Il s'était emparée d'une de ses seringues et je me tendis immédiatement en le suppliant de reposer ça tout de suite. Inutile de dire qu'il m'ignora comme de rien. Au contraire, il planta sa seringue dans mon bras, alors que j'hurlais d'horreur en détournant la tête. Ma tête avait tourné violemment et je me sentis très mal. J'avais la lourde impression que mon sang se regroupait dans mes jambes, écoulant en même temps les quelques couleurs qu'il me restait au visage.

Je devais être blanche comme un linge et comme ça ne suffisait pas, je ne m'étais à faire de l'hyper-ventilation. Je ne supportais plus ces lanières qui m'enserraient les poignets. Rien ne devait toucher l'intérieur de mes bras dans ces moments et dans mon cas, cela allait me faire m'évanouir à coup sûr. Je le voyais aux rideaux de point qui s'affichait sur mes yeux, se déployant encore plus vite que d'habitudes. De l'air, il me fallait de l'air rapidement ! M'affolant sur la chaise en poussant des gémissements plaintifs, tu finis par m'évanouir quelques minutes. L'homme m'avait réveillée en me versant de l'eau en plein figure. Pourquoi ? Cela lui plaisait-il de me voir dans état aussi déplorable ? J'avais beau le regarder, son visage n'allait me laisser aucun indice vu que je n'en voyais rien.

Il retira sa seringue sans grande délicatesse, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, suivi de quelques pleures. C'était comme si je sentais ce liquide qu'il m'avait injecté pulser dans mes veines. Non, il ne fallait plus que j'y pense, il me fallait rester calme. Je secouais doucement la tête, essayant par tous les moyens de me distraire. « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq éprouvettes sur ce comptoir. Ah ! Et là-bas ? Combien y en avait-il ? », m'amusais-je à compter dans ma tête. C'était la salle chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Il y en avait tellement dans la pièce que j'aurais pu passer un bon moment à toutes les compter. Et a recommencé après pour veiller à ce que je n'en avais oublié aucune. J'aurais pu. Si je n'avais pas vu l'Épouvantail s'emparer d'un objet scintillant aillant comme spécificité une lame capable de charcuter ma chair et d'en laisser des traces.

Sans oublier les risques d'infections qui pouvaient avoir lieu s'il n'était pas désinfecté. Je m'efforçais de tirer mon bras, de réussir à me débarrasser de ce lien qui m'enserrait le poignet, mais j'étais si faible... je peinais encore à accepter que quelque chose me touche l'intérieur du bras. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur qu'il m'entaille le bras, surtout si c'était pour me retirer cette putain de puce que j'avais sous la peau. Non, ce qui me faisait vraiment peur, c'était de choper des cochonneries par la suite. Merde, enfin. Tout allait si vite... je ne voulais perdre mon bras les jours avenirs, si j'arrivais à survivre à ce type. Ou encore moins avec le sida, une quelconque maladie du sang ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Je le suppliais à présent. Le suppliait à ce qu'il soigne ce qu'il allait me faire et qu'il me promette que tout son matériel était en ordre question hygiène. Mon Dieu... comment pouvais-je penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? J'étais enlevée par un grand vilain de la ville qui allait probablement se débarrasser de moi par la suite et je... je ne me comprenais plus. Calme... calme... je me sentais bientôt repartir dans ma panique. Huit, neuf, dix... il ne m'avait rien répondu, m'ignorant royalement. M'agrippant le bras pour commencer son travail, je me décidais d'essayer de faire la conversation pour m'aider à me relaxer.

- Dites-moi... pourquoi avoir enlevé autant de monde, alors que vous saviez qu'il n'avait pas de puce ?

Certes, plus de la moitié aurait pu être libre. Mais j'en ai fait un parfait recyclage de sujet de test. Maintenant, fermez-là.

Au moins, j'étais maintenant fixée sur le fait qu'il était un être des plus pragmatique et cruel, en plus de ne pas être un grand bavard. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Enfin... je n'étais pas comme lui et pourtant, je n'en avais qu'une d'amie. Détournant la tête au moment où je sentis une pique sur mon bras, je serais la mâchoire m'attendant à ce que cela me fasse quand même un peu mal. Mais soudainement, alors que l'Épouvantail venait à peine d'entailler ma peau, du vacarme se fit tout près dans les tunnels des égouts. Il soupira grandement et retira son scalpel avant de se lever. A ces gestes, je comprenais qu'il était contrarier et qu'il semblait à deux doigts de péter une durite.

_Je vous aime ma blonde si belle._  
_Eternellement je vous poursuivrais_  
_Rattrapons le lapin et vos secrets_

_Vole, vole petite chauve-souris_  
_Idem qu'un plateau de thé dans le ciel_  
_Suis-je éveillé, suis-je endormi ?_

* * *

**Minutes de l'auteur:** Je sais, je sais... j'ai dû retard pour la publication et je m'en excuse. Mais je me suis faite happée par le jeu Mass Effect et les fois où j'étais motivée à écrire, il y avait toujours un truc pour m'y empêcher. Bon, faut dire aussi que j'ai pris du temps sur mon forum rp. Mais vous inquiétez pas, là dessus aussi, je commence à avoir du retard. Mais je vous ai prévenu ! Je ne sais pas tenir des délais ! Je fais au mieux pour vos beaux yeux et pour la rime. 8D Bref. Je m'égare. Aussi, en parlant de forum, je me permet de faire un peu de pub. Un super forum sur l'univers Batman toujours actifs malgré ses années et qui fait toujours bon accueil aux nouveaux venus. En tout cas, c'était mon cas. Je vous conseille d'y aller jeter un œil ! Ou deux même, c'est comme vous voulez. J'incarne Le Chapelier Fou et vous aurez aussi le plaisir de retrouver la GRANDE EveApplefield qui elle joue le Sphinx, ainsi que l'Épouvantail. Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter ! Salutations, _Silver-Wolf_.


End file.
